Take Faith In Me - Year 1
by FaithSummers210
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to go to Hogwarts? Faith gets that chance when she accidently enters the story after falling asleep one night and waking up in Scotland right outside of Hogwarts. Follow her as she navigates life at Hogwarts and makes new friends.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

A.N. I updated this to improve grammar. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but I do own Faith and other OCs that will show up.

Take Faith In Me

Chapter 1: Preface

Black. That's what enveloped Faith. She didn't know where she was. She had fallen asleep reading her Harry Potter book in her room and awoke to the feeling of falling and blackness. A low growl pierced the darkness like a knife, her eyes flew open and she scrambled to her feet. The growls sounded again this time closer. Her family wherever they are are hunters and she knew from the sound of this growl she was being hunted. Faith didn't know where she was going but she ran. The night had grown colder and rain started to pelt down in sheets. Faith was freezing and shaking, stumbling while running, thinking she was going to die when she spotted a gate. She grabbed onto it and shook it.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Faith screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept screaming until her voice was hoarse and she passed out. But right before she did Faith saw someone coming towards her and heard a deep menacing growl.

A.N. And so it starts. Did you enjoy that beginning?


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

A.N.: Sorry I have been away guys, May was really busy and my sister passed away due to Lupus complications in June so life has been a little upside down for me. Hold those you love close because you never know when it will be the last time you see them.

Updated to improve grammar.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

A bright light invaded the blackness that was her sleep. She was enveloped in warm soft sheets and blankets and didn't want to get up, though her dream had been weird. She inwardly laughed at herself thinking how could she have thought she was being chased by a werewolf.

She didn't feel the weight of her book so assumed it had fallen during the night which made her inwardly cringe to think any of the pages, or the binding, or anything could be bent or torn up. Her books were always very well taken care of. She thought it weird that her mom had not woken her this morning but shrugged it off, sat up, and opened her eyes.

She stared in shock at the walls and beds of the Hogwarts infirmary with their white crisp linen. She blinked her eyes a few times thinking she must still be sleeping, but the image did not go away, even when she pinched herself.

"Oh good you're awake," said a voice coming from her left. When she looked to her left there stood Madame Pomfrey who handed Faith a potion that she took with unease.

"This won't poison me will it?" She asked eyeing the potion with distrust.

"Of course not an insolent child," said a voice to her right she knew well as professor Severus Snape, however that did not stop her from jumping at the voice and spilling the potion. Snape simply rolled his eyes and did a silent scourgify, then summoning a new potion and handing it to her. "Drink," He said getting up to walk out, "Poppy I will return later I have classes to attend to." He then walked out the door cloak billowing behind him.

Pomfrey handed Faith the rest of the potions then food to eat, she allowed her to eat in quiet while she took everything in. Faith wasn't sure what to tell them when they asked how she had arrived at Hogwarts. She didn't want to sound crazy, but felt crazy and had no idea how to get home, so she decided the truth would be the best idea.

The day passed in a slow manner with not much going on, Madame Pomfrey had given Faith a book when she asked for one, which just happened to be Hogwarts A History. Faith assumed she thought she was magic by being here, maybe she was.

The reading was enjoyable as she was reading the book that she knew so well before even laying eyes on it. It wasn't until evening that Faith received a visit from Headmaster Dumbledore himself. She was about halfway through the history text when she heard the door open and looked to see who was entering.

She knew the man well by his long white beard and eccentric purple robes that had snitches buzzing around on them, he was Professor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. Trailing behind him was Professor Snape with more potions, as well as two red-headed adults she knew to be Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Professor Dumbledore, as well as the Weasleys, took a seat beside Faith's bed, while Professor Snape made his way to Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Hello, Ms. ..." Dumbledore spoke kindly

"Summers Sir" Faith replied kindly as she had been taught.

"Ms. Summers. Do you know where you are?" He asked looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, sir. I'm at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." She replied as she started picking nervously at the blanket with both hands barely meeting the eyes around her.

"Good, good. Can you tell us how you arrived here?" She cleared my throat nervously, scared stiff of what they would think of the story.

"It's a long story and I know it is going to sound crazy and I don't even know how it's possible, but here I am and yes it's crazy, but the truth is always the best answers, so please listen to all of it before you judge and respond, please?" Faith couldn't bring herself to meet their eyes but saw from the corner of hers as the Weasleys met each other's eyes skeptically and her heart sank but they nodded as did Dumbledore.

"Go on we promise to listen all the way through and not respond or judge before the time is right." He coaxed Faith on with his hand and she took a shaky breath.

"Last night I was reading my Harry Potter books when I fell asleep, but I suddenly found myself not a street and being chased by a growl that sounded like a werewolf, I ran and found myself here. It was raining and I was scared so I shook the gates until I couldn't anymore, I saw someone coming before I passed out." Tears were falling from her eyes from the nerves and stress.

" I don't know how it happened my dear, but I will find out for you so you can return home. For now, the Weasleys have kindly agreed to be your temporary guardians if you are ok with that?" He was calm and gentle in his words, but she needed to know.

"I'm ok with that, but you believe me?" She felt a pressure on the left side of her bed as two motherly arms wrapped around her.

"Of course we do sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley hugged Faith to her and she cried tears of relief. Suddenly she heard a crash and breaking glass and jumped in fright.

"What was that?" She asked looking around at the trio around her.

"That would've been the things you were floating. No matter prepared." The things flew back together and returned to their places.

"I don't understand though, I'm not magic." Faith was so confused, of course, she had always wanted to be magic, but she never dreamed that she was as she had shown no signs of it.

"It appears as though you are Ms. Summers. We shall enroll you right away and get you into controlling your magic. How old are you Ms. Summers?" He asked sparkle in his eye.

"I'm 12 sirs." Faith replied timidly.

"Ah well, it will be no good starting you in the second year. We shall put you in the first year, you will be in the same year as the Weasleys daughter Ginny. I'm sure she would be thrilled to have a friend. We will also need to sort you. Oh yes and I forgot to ask, where are you from Ms. Summers?"

"I am from the US sir." She was homesick already.

"Good that gives us a starting point, but for now all the school will know is that you are an exchange student alright?" He asked

"Yes sir," she replied

"Good I should be going. Pomfrey when will Ms. Summers be good to leave here?"

"Tonight for dinner" she replied looking away from her conversation with Professor Snape, however, nodded his head then swept out the door.

"Professor before you leave, may I ask, who saved me?" Faith was curious for this answer, she wanted to thank whomever it was.

"That would be young Mr. Draco Malfoy" his eyes sparkled at the answer and he made his way out of the door. Her breath was taken away and her heart skipped a beat. Draco Malfoy, muggle hater Malfoy, whom she had a crush on, saved her. What were the chances?

"Honey dinner will be soon and we want to give you a chance to get ready do you have clothes?" Faith was about to say no when she noticed the bag she had packed beside her bed at all times sitting beside the bed.

"It looks like it. Can you hand me my bag?" Faith asked kindly. Mr. Weasley handed it to her and she unzipped it, thanking everything out there that all of her clothes were in it. "Yes I do, thank you," she smiled and they nodded.

They hugged her before heading out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey showed Faith to the showers where she quickly showered and changed into a pair of skinny blue jeans and a frilly and lacy black tank top paired with a purple stone necklace, matching stone earnings, and black lace heels. She put my bag in her office promising to have a house elf take it to Faith's room later.

She walked Faith to the great hall before leaving her to take her seat. All eyes were on Faith as she made her way towards the front of the hall where she could see the stool and hat sitting, as she walked she caught the eyes of Draco, he smiled at Faith making her blushed. Faith stopped at the steps and Dumbledore rose and spoke to the assembled students.

"Students this is our new student Faith Summers. She is a transfer student from America, please make her feel welcomed." The hat decided to break out into song at that moment.

"Welcome to our school of old

Oh, a traveler from land afar.

Yes I know from where you've come

Don't think me quite bizarre.

Come to place me on your head

Your secrets I will keep.

4 houses do you have to choose

Come and take a seat.

I'll decide where you belong,

What house best you suit.

The place where you'll go far,

That best fits your pursuits.

Gryffindors are brave at heart,

Those bold and gallant ones.

Slytherins are cunning folk,

Who does anything to get things done?

Hufflepuff is where they work hard,

They are truly loyal.

While Ravenclaw is where intelligence lies

And those of wit do toil.

So don't you be shy little one,

Don't fear that you'll fall flat.

I do this for every student every year,

For I'm the sorting hat!"

The hall cheered and Professor McGonagall picked the hat up which was Faith's cue to climb the stairs and take a seat. She placed the hat on Faith's head and his voice entered her mind.

"A difficult decision with you it seems. Plenty of bravery when you need it, lots of kindness and loyalty too, you can be cunning and you're very ambitious but very intelligent and you strive to learn with a quick wit. So where to put you."

"Well I've always loved Ravenclaw away and Slytherin is my second favorite."

"Both great houses that would help you on your way, but one will more than the other. Better be... Ravenclaw!" Faith smiled and jumped down from the stool, handing the hat off to McGonagall, she made her way to the loudly cheering Claw table where she sat beside Luna Lovegood.

Her house welcomed her in with great bravado and she got to know them well over dinner, which was quite the feast. After dinner, the Ravenclaws made their way to the common room, where a bronze eagle knocker sat on the door. It was knocked by an older student and the beak opened and a riddle was asked.

"If you have me, you want to share me. If you share with me you haven't got me. What am I?"

"What do we think guys?" the older student asked.

"Well you can share food or money," one student offered.

"But you'd still have both," replied another. Faith knew she had heard something like this before, it took her a few minutes, but she eventually remembered the answer.

"You can have a secret, but once you tell someone else it's no longer a secret so you can't have it, and it's really hard keeping secrets to yourself, your instincts are to share them." She said

"Very well reasoned," the door knocker complimented and swung open. Every one entered congratulating Faith on her answer.

"Summers", called the student from before, "I'm Penelope Clearwater, I am the eldest of the prefects for the girls. Our head boy is out on duties right now, but you'll meet him later. The only room left is with Luna Lovegood in her dorm, she was there alone but it looked like you two got one well at dinner, do you mind Luna?" Penelope asked.

"It's fine by me." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Sounds good to me too." Faith replied.

"Then it's covered. Good night girls" Penelope climbed the stairs leaving the students to their own devices.

"Everyone has gone to bed, we should do the same" Faith nodded her head in agreement and followed Luna to their dorm. It was pretty basic but very pretty.

"It'll look better once we decorate it," Luna called out as she was changing.

"We're allowed?" Faith asked as she grabbed her bag and began to change.

" Of course" she smiled and replied. Faith nodded smiling and thinking as she finished dressing. Both girls crawled into bed, said their good night's and drifted off to sleep. Faith couldn't wait for what the following day would bring.

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. What is your house, let me know in your review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Pureblood's Lament

A.N.: A chapter from Draco's POV um Yes! I really enjoy getting into Draco's head and exposing his battle between family and righteousness. In my opinion, a lot of people miss the beautiful complexity of his character and that's just sad lol. So I hope you enjoy.

Updated to improve grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own as much as I would love to own Draco. the only things I own are my characters and my twists on the story.

Take Faith in Me - Chapter 4: A Pureblood's Lament

DPOV

He watched her from his table at breakfast. She captivated him with her red flowing hair, not like the Weasleys, darker, and her eyes the most beautiful blue/green, like a waterfall in a forest. When she smiled it lit up the room and her laugh was like the tinkering of bells. She was shorter and curvy, not skinny, not fat, just right, and oh so beautiful.

He had fallen for her hard, but he knew if he acted on it his father would kill him.

Purebloods were not to mix with mudbloods. Mudblood, he thought the word was ok to use, hell he had just used it against the ranger girl, but now, now the word sickened him to the core. What sickened him more was that he would have to continue using despite his newly acquired distaste of it to keep up appearances.

It wasn't easy keeping up appearance as an only child in his family. He had no siblings to learn from or to take the fall when needed. He envied the Weasleys in that way, not that he would ever let them know that. They were blood traitors not to be talked to beyond harassing and making fun of them.

He was the Slytherin Prince, he had an image to uphold, but he wished more for his princess, that one day he would get to hold her in his arms make her his, she would be the Ravenclaw Princess. He knew though that that day would never happen, his family would never approve.

He watched as she talked and laughed with the students at her house, especially the Lovegood girl, Luna. He wondered how her night went. Did she enjoy her new roommate, Luna? It seems as though she did. Did she sleep well in the tower? Was the room alright? Was she settling in? So many questions he longed to ask her, but that he would have to have answered from afar.

He nearly growled in frustration. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't. He pushed his plate away, stood up, and slung his bag over his shoulder. As he went to leave his friends made gestures wondering if they should join him. He shook his head and motioned them to their breakfasts. They went back to eating, but he could feel their eyes follow him from the hall. What he didn't realize was that another set followed his movements as well.

He made his way into one of the many abandoned classrooms so he could think, however just a few minutes in the door open and in walked the very girl that occupied his every thought. She closed the door behind her and came and stood in front of him, saying hello.

"Hello," he replied in return.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. I know it couldn't have been easy, and I know you risked a lot to do it: your life, your schooling, your reputation, your family, and more. I know you don't like Muggle-borns, but I hope we can be friends." He wanted to say yes he wanted to sweep her into his arms and just hold her, but he knew he couldn't, he had to end this here.

It was hard to tell her with that beautiful, happy, excited look on her face. Her hair hung loose, hanging down her back and shoulders onto her chest. She wore a purple dress today, which he knew she would wear muggle clothes until the weekend when they could get her some robes and school supplies, the dress looked stunning on her.

"You're Welcome Summers. I may be an ass but I'm not heartless I'm not going to let stone get bit by a werewolf. I'm sorry you took that we could be friends from that, but we can't. You are a mudblood, I am a pureblood we do not mix." He saw tears flood her eyes and it made him sick having to walk away from her to hold on to his reputation and keep it intact.

He would never forget that look and the sob she heard as he walked out the door would haunt him forever. He just ruined what could have been his only happiness for his father's ideologies, it better be worth it.

A.N.: Did you enjoy getting a peek inside Draco's head? What do you think will happen? Let me know in the reviews.


	4. Authors Note

Hello my faithful readers. This is just a quick authors note update. I am working on the next chapters to all my stories. I unfortunately had 3 other family deaths hit after my sisters so it's been a long hard year. Unfortunately this has also put my stories on hold for a while and I sincerely apologize to all who are waiting. The new chapters are coming soon though so be on the lookout.

With Love,

Faithy


	5. Authors Note (11-15 02:41:59)

Hey guys,

I know this isn't the chapter you have been waiting for and that I have been on hiatus for a few months, there has been a lot going on and I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging. I have new chapters for all my stories in the works and I am getting back to writing. I need to do a bit of editing to this story on the current chpters I have up so I will be doing that as well as writkng new ones.

I do apologize for being gone so long and I hope you stick with me as I improve this and my other stories, add to them, and get back to writing. Give me a shout out and let me know if you've seen this and plan to stick with me.

p.s. I am working with a new fandom as well. If you are a Lore Olympus fan check out my Lore Olympus Stories.

As always my faithful readers;

Faith


End file.
